Kimi Sae Ireba
by Mizuira Kumiko
Summary: Aku...Sasuke sebenarnya...aku sangat...". "Mau 'kah kau menjadi kekasihku?". "Baik-baiklah disana, Sakura!". My second fic. SasuSaku FanFest. Enjoy and Review. Please.


**HaloOoOoOoO…kembali lagi dengan saya, Miko-chan…kali ini saya kembali dengan membawa sebuah fic SasuSaku-lagi. Dan kali ini saya mencoba bikin One Shot. Dalam rangka menambah ramai SasuSaku fanfest. Semoga Readers semua senang dan tolong tinggalkan jejak2 review yang banyak*dikeroyok readers***

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance/hurt/comfort/**

**Main Chara :Sasuke. U & Sakura.H**

**Rate : masih T…(ga berani dan ga bisa bikin yang rate M, tpi klu baca sering*Digetok rame2*)**

**Yosh…langsung saja…**

**Happy Reading, Minna-san…**

**##Kimi Sae Ireba##**

**Someone POV**

Kulirik jam yang menempel didinding kamarku, yang hampir didominasi oleh warna merah muda. Pukul 6 pagi tertera dijam itu. Kemudian aku bangkit dari tidur nyenyakku, dan merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhku. Setelah itu ku langkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi. Tak lupa sebelum masuk aku membawa sebuah handuk.

Setelah kira-kira 15 menit aku pun keluar dengan masih tubuhku dibungkus oleh sebuah handuk. Lalu aku buka lemari pakaianku dan mengambil seregam sekolahku. Atasan berwarna putih berlengan pendek yang kerahnya berbentuk segi empat berwarna hijau, dan juga diujung lengannya. Kemudian bawahan rok rempel pendek diatas lutut, namun juga tidak terlalu pendek yang juga berwarna hijau. Lalu aku kenakan seragam sekolahku itu, dan setelah selesai kemudian ku memakai sepasang kaos kaki panjang berwarna putih, yang panjangnya melewati lututku. Setelah selesai aku pun bergerak menuju meja rias yang terdapat disamping tempat tidurku.

Ku tatap pantulan wajahku dicermin, sedetik kemudian kusisir rambut merah muda ku yang panjangnya hampir sepunggung ini. Setelah itu kurias wajahku, hanya dengan memakai bedak saja. Setelah selesai berdandan aku pun melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang makan. Disana sudah ada ayah, ibu, dan kakakku yang menyambutku dengan senyuman dibibir mereka.

"Sudah bangun, Sakura?"tanya seorang wanita yang wajahnya sangat mirip denganku, yaitu sama-sama memilki sepasang mata emerald yang indah. Hanya saja yang sedikit membedakan adalah warna rambutnya saja, berwarna merah. Dia adalah Ibuku, namanya Namikaze Kushina.

"Sudah, Bu,"jawabku dan kemudian duduk disamping kanannya.

"Pagi Ayah, Kakak…"sapaku pada kedua orang yang ada diahadapanku.

"Pagi juga, Sakura,"ucap seorang laki-laki paruh baya berambut kuning sambil tersenyum, Ayahku yang bernama Namikaze Minato

"Pagi juga adikku sayang…"ucap seorang pemuda yang juga berambut kuning, Kakak ku. Namanya Namikaze Naruto.

Ups…aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku adalah Namikaze Sakura. Usiaku 16 tahun. Aku adalah orang yang cukup ramah dengan orang yang baru aku kenal- itu menurut teman-temannku. Lalu aku juga orangnya mudah terbawa suasana. Cukup populer dikalangan laki-laki disekolaku. Bahkan dikalangan perempuan pun ada. Dan jika aku tanya kenapa. Mereka bilang mengagumi sosokku dan juga sikap ku pada orang lain yang terbilang sangat baik. Mungkin alasan lain mereka mengagumiku karena aku ini sering menjuarai bidang olah raga yang sekarang aku ketuai, yaitu olah raga Tenis.

Aku mempunyai seseorang yang sangat aku sukai disekolah. Dia adalah orang yang sudah merebut hatiku dengan ketampananya dan sikapnya yang dingin itu. Namanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Sejujurnya aku sudah memendam perasaan ini selama tiga tahun. Dan selama tiga tahun itu pulalah aku berusaha untuk mendekatinya. Dan akhirnya berhasil…sekarang aku sudah jauh lebih akrab dengannya. Ini semua berkat bantuan kakak ku. Karena kakak ku bisa dibilang teman akrabnya.

**End Someone POV**

"Sakura, ayo kita berangkat sekarang,"ucap Naruto dan berdiri dari duduknya sambil menjinjing sebuah tas ditangan kanannya.

"Hn, kami pergi dulu, Ayah, Ibu,"ucap Sakura dan menyusul Naruto yang sudah jalan keluar menuju halaman rumah kami. Dan ketika Sakura sudah berada didepan pintu dan membukanya, terlihat Naruto sedang berbicara dengan seseorang, yang membuat wajah Sakura bersemu kemerahan tiba-tiba.

"Pa…pagi…Sa…Sasuke,"ucap Sakura terbata dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk, itu semua dilakukannya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sekarang sudah semerah tomat.

"Ah, Sakura…pagi. Baiklah kita berangkat sekarang,"ucap Sasuke dan langsung masuk kedalam mobil Mazda RX7 warna biru-nya.

"Ah, Sakura…kau semobil dengan Sasuke saja. Tidak apa-apa 'kan, Sasuke?"tanya Naruto sambil menengok kearah Sasuke yang berada didalam mobil.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa…naiklah, Sakura!"

"Uhmm…ba…baik,"ucap Sakura berjalan menuju mobil Sasuke. Namun pada saat dia berjalan dan melewati Naruto, bisa terdengar ditelinga Sakura, Naruto membisikkan sesuatu. "Berusahalah!" yang membuat wajah Sakura memerah sedikit. Dan akhirnya Sakura pun sampai di mobil Sasuke dan hendak membuka pintu dibelakang kemudi. Namun suara Sasuke berhasil membuatnya menghentikan gerakannya.

"Jangan dibelakang! Duduk didepan saja. Aku tidak mau terlihat sebagai seorang supir,"ucap Sasuke dengan biasa, dingin.

"Ma…maaf 'kan aku, Sasuke,"ucap Sakura dan langsung membuka pintu depan, tepat dimana Sasuke duduk didepan kemudi.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf!"ucap Sasuke dan mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Tak lama kemudian mobilnya sudah meninggalkan kediaman Haruno, disusul oleh mobil Naruto dibelakang.

-

**Dimobil Sasuke**

"Sakura…apa aku boleh tanya sesuatu padamu?"ucap Sasuke tanpa memandang Sakura dan tetap lurus kedepan.

"Bo….boleh saja…kau mau tanya apa?"ucap Sakura dan menatap Sasuke yang berada disampingnya.

"A…apa kau sudah mempunyai orang yang kau sukai dan spesial dihatimu?"tanya Sasuke dengan semburat merah tipis dikedua pipi putihnya. Dan sekarang juga diwajah Sakura terdapat hal yang sama ditambah lagi sekarang Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Ke…kenapa kau tiba-tiba menayakan hal itu?"tanya Sakura balik tanpa menatap Sasuke.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja Sasuke memberhentikan laju mobilnya didepan sebuah supermarket. Dan kemudian mengangkat dagu Sakura dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya. Untuk menatap kedua mata emerald milik Sakura lekat-lekat, seolah-olah dia tidak akan melihat kedua bola mata emerald yang indah itu untuk kedua kalinya.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku tadi,"ucap Sasuke dan menatap kedua mata emerald Sakura.

"A…ada…orang yang sangat aku sukai dari dulu, dan sangat spesial dihatiku,"ucap Sakura dan menatap balas pada kedua mata onyx milik Sasuke.

"Apa aku mengenalnya?"tanya Sasuke.

"Ya…kau sangat mengenalnya. Sangat kenal baik,"ucap Sakura.

"Begitu…"ucap Sasuke dan melepaskan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya pada dagu Sakura. Kemudian mulai menjalankan kembali mobilnya menuju sekolah SMA Konoha .

"Apakah orang yang disukai oleh Sakura adalah 'dia',"batin Sasuke.

"Kau sangat mengenalnya, Sasuke. Sangat kenal baik…karena orang kusuaki sejak lama adalah…kau,"batin Sakura.

-

Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam sangat lama. Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura tidak mau membuka pembicaraan satu sama lain. Sampai sudah tiba disekolah pun mereka tetap tutup mulut. Dan setelah Sasuke memakirkan mobilnya, yang pertama kali turun adalah Sakura. Dan Sakura kemudian mulai berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Sasuke dan bergabung bersama teman-temannya untuk menuju kelasnya. Dan meninggalkan Sasuke didalam mobil sendirian.

"Sial…ada apa denganku sebenarnya?"umpat Sasuke dan keluar dari mobilnya. Setelah mengunci mobilnya dia pun pergi kekelasnya. Kelas yang berbeda dengan Sakura. Sakura kelas 2 sedangkan Sasuke kelas 3, sama seperti Naruto, kakak kandung Sakura.

**##Kimi Sae Ireba##**

"Sakura, kau akan latihan tenis?"tanya Ino. Dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura. Sebenarnya tidak perlu Ino tanyakan pun memeang tampilan Sakura sekarang berbeda. Dia sudah mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan klub khusus tenis. Atasan putih yang tak berlengan. Lalu bawahan rok rempel berwarna hitam pendek. Dan tak lupa kaos kaki putih juga sepasang sepatu berwarna hitam.

"Ayo sekalian saja. Aku juga akan melihat permainan basket yang sedang berlangsung,"ucap Ino dan keluar dari kelasnya, diikuti oleh Sakura dibelakangnya.

Mereka berjalan dalam keadaan diam satu sama lain. Sampai akhirnya suara Sakura terdengar lemah.

"Gaara, memintaku untuk jadi kekasihnya kemarin sore. Dan dia memberikan waktu hanya satu hari untuk jawabanku. Dan itu berarti sekarang aku harus menjawabnya,"ucap Sakura yang lebih jelasnya berbisik ditelinga Ino.

"Wah...wah...jika dihitung sudah berapa laki-laki disekolah ini yang memintamu jadi kekasih mereka, Sakura. Dan semuanya selalu kau tolak. Lalu, apakah Gaara juga akan kau tolak?"

"Aku belum yakin untuk memutuskan hal itu,"ucap Sakura dan akhirnya berjalan melewati Ino, kemudian melambaikan tangannya untuk pergi kelapangan tenis, dan dibalas lambaian tangan kembali oleh Ino.

-

-

"Sasuke, ini sudah waktunya istirahat. Ayo kita bermain basket saja,"ucap seorang laki-laki berambut kuning, Naruto, sambil mendekati meja Sasuke. Menepuk bahu kanannya.

"Hn,"jawab Sasuke sangat singkat. Dan mulai berdiri dari tempat duduknya, lalu berjalan keluar kelas. Diikuti oleh Naruto dibelakangnya. Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua sudah sampai dilapangan out-door SMA Konoha. Lapangan itu sangat luas, bukan hanya ada lapangn basket tapi juga ada lapangan tenis. Lalu disamping kedua lapangan itu terdapat beberapa pohon tua yang sudah berumur ratusan tahun-sepertinya. Dan dibawah salah satu pohon itu yang dekat dengan lapangan basket, sudah ada beberapa orang yang sepertinya sedang menunggu kehadiran mereka berdua.

"Yo! Semuanya,"ucap Naruto bersemangat setelah sampai dihadapan orang-orang tadi.

"Ayo kita mulai saja pertandingannya. Semuanya ayo kelapangan,"ucap seorang laki-laki berambut coklat pendek dan mempunyai tanda merah segitiga terbalik dikedua pipinya, Kiba. Dan akhirnya kesepuluh orang tadi, termasuk Naruto dan Sasuke, mengikuti anak laki-laki tadi meunuju lapangan basket. Setelah mereka sampai, kemudian anak laki-laki yang berambut coklat tadi membagi kesepuluh orang tadi- termasuk dirinya sendiri- menjadi dua tim.

"Baiklah, tim pertama terdiri dari aku sendiri, lalu Naruto, Sasuke, Choji dan Shikamaru. Kemudian tim yang kedua, Gaara, Sai, Neji, Lee dan Sora. Baiklah, apa ada yang keberatan dengan pembagian tim yang kulakukan ini?"tanya Kiba sambil menatap satu persatu wajah temannya. Dan teman-temanya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"Baiklah…biar tambah seru…kita adakan taruhan, bagaimana?"ucap seorang laki-laki berambut hitam bermata onyx yang memilki kulit sangat pucat, Sai.

"Ide yang bagus…lalu apa taruhannya?"tanya Naruto.

"Bagi tim yang kalah akan mentraktir makan tim yang menang disebuah restaurant Jepang selama dua minggu, bagaimana? Menarik bukan?"tanya Sai.

"Menarik…aku setuju,"ucap seorang pemuda berambut merah darah yang memilki tato kanji 'Ai' dikeningnya. Dan disetujui oleh yang lainnya dengan anggukan kepala.

"Baiklah, tim sudah dibagi…dan taruhannya pun semuanya sudah setuju. Kita mulai pertandingannya,"ucap Kiba dan muali melempar bola basket keatas. Diikuti oleh teriakan-teriakan siswi-sisiwi yang menonton dipinggir lapangan. Ada yang menyuarakan nama 'Kyaaaaa…Sasuke' ada juga 'Naruto' dan ada juga 'Gaara kereeeenn'.

**##Kimi Sae Ireba##**

**Dilapangan basket**

"Sai…lempar bolanya padaku!"ucap seorang laki-laki berambut merah darah.

"Ini…tangkap!"ucap Sai dan langsung melemparkan bola pada Gaara yang sukses ditangkap olehnya.

Setelah itu Gaara langsung melesat menuju ring lawan untuk memasukkan bolanya. Namun, gerakannya dihalangi oleh Naruto.

"Sial!! Jarak menuju ring masih cukup jauh…terpaksa melakukan lemparan dari sini,"batin Gaara dan mulai memposisikan tubuhnya untuk melakukan lemparan 3 angka. Tapi, dia tidak menyadari ketika seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang bagian belakngnya mencuat, ingin merebut bola darinya. Dan laki-laki itu berhasil, namun akibatnya tubuh Gaara tak dapat menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya lagi dan akhirnya dia terjatuh. Dan laki-laki itu- Sasuke- setelah berhasil merebut bola dari Gaara, langsung berbalik arah dan mencetak angka untuk timnya.

"Gaara…kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Naruto sedikit khawatir, karena dialah yang melihat siapa yang sudah menyebabkan Gaara terjatuh. "Maaf 'kan Sasuke…dia sedikit keterlaluan."

"Ti…tidak apa-apa,"ucap Gaara sambil menahan perih dari lengannya yang sekarang mengeluarkan darah yang lumayan deras.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak usah ikut bertanding lagi…dan sekarang kau lebih baik ke UKS saja,"perintah Naruto dan membantu Gaara berdiri.

"Ada apa, Naruto?"tanya Kiba setelah berada dihadapan Naruto yang sedang membantu Gaara berdiri.

"Astaga…Gaara…kenapa dengan lenganmu?"tanya Sai yang juga mendekat pada Naruto dan Gaara.

"Dia terjatuh pada saat berebut bola dengan Sasuke,"ucap Naruto.

"Wah…Sasuke…kau keterlaluan sekali. Ini 'kan hanya pertadingan biasa saja,"ucap Kiba sambil memandang Sasuke yang dari tadi diam saja mematung dibawah ring. Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu hanya mendengus saja dan kemudian meninggalkan lapangan. Namun, sesaat sebelum Sasuke pergi. Dia menatap tajam pada Gaara. Onyx bertemu dengan Jade. Dan Gaara juga balas menatap Sasuke dengan sama tajamnya. Setelah Sasuke menatap tajam pada Gaara dia pergi dengan membanting bola basket yang tak berdosa itu kelantai. Dia juga berjalan tak memperdulikan orang lain yang dia tabrak.

"Hei…Naruto, ada apa dengan Sasuke? Dan Gaara…apa kau punya masalah dengan Sasuke?"tanya Sai.

"Tidak…aku tidak punya masalah dengannya,"ucap Gaara dan melepaskan diri dari Naruto dan mulai berjalan. "Aku sendiri saja pergi keruang UKS nya."

"Naruto…ada hubungan apa antara Sasuke dan Gaara?"tanya Neji yang ikut bergabung.

"Aku tidak tahu…dan kita sudahi saja pertandingan ini,"ucap Naruto yang juga meninggalkan lapangan menuju sisi lapangan untuk menemui kekasihnya, Hinata.

"Aku harap penyebab kejadian tadi bukanlah karena adikku,"batin Naruto.

**##Kimi Sae Ireba##**

"Kau semakin mahir saja, Sakura"puji seorang laki-laki berambut merah bata pada seorang gadis yang berada disampingnya. Dan gadis itu hanya menunduk malu berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedikit merona.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Kak Sasori,"ucap gadis yang dipanggil Sakura tadi.

"Teknik yang kau pakai itu benar-benar kau sudah kuasai. Tapi, kalau kau tidak berhati-hati kau akan kehilangan keseimbanganmu seperti tadi. Dan…siku mu berdarah Sakura,"ucap Sasori dan memegang lengan Sakura.

"Ah…benarkah…aku sama sekali tidak merasakannya."

"Harus segera diobati, ayo! Kita ke ruang kesehatan,"ucap Sasori dan membantu Sakura berdiri dari duduknya. Namun, ketika mereka baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah ada yang memanggil Sasori. Dan Sakura maupun Sasori segera membalikkan tubuh mereka kebelakang untuk melihat siapa yang sudah membuat langkah mereka terhenti.

"Sasori, kau dipanggil oleh Ketua Osis…sekarang juga,"ucap seorang laki-laki bermbut kuning, sekilas mirip sahabt Sakura, Ino

"Sekarang…wah…kalau begitu maaf Sakura. Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu ke ruang kesehatan,"ucap Sasori dengan menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kak Sasori. Aku bisa sendiri,"ucap Sakura dengan tersenyum sangat manis. Sehingga membuat wajah Sasori memerah karenanya.

"Ah…kalau begitu sampai jumpa, Sakura,"ucap Sasori dan berjalan kearah laki-laki tadi. "Ayo! Kita pergi Deidara."

"Sampai jumpa, Sakura,"ucap Deidara dan melambaikan tangan kanannya pada Sakura. Tidak peduli tubuhnya yang sudah diseret oleh Sasori.

"Sampai jumpa juga, Kak Sasori, Kak Deidara,"ucap Sakura dan pergi meninggalkan lapangan basket menuju ruang kesehatan.

**##Kimi Sae Ireba##**

"Kak Shizune…aku ingin minta tolong. Tolong obati lenganku!!"ucap Gaara setelah sampai dan membuka pintu ruang kesehatan. Namun, didalam ruang kesehatan itu tak ada seorangpun. "Tidak ada orang…ya, sudah…kulakukan sendiri saja." Berjalan mendekat menuju sebuah lemari kaca yang didalamnya terdapat berbagai macam obat-obatan, dimulai dari antiseptic, alcohol, obat merah, perban, plester, dan lain sebagainya.

"Haaah…sudah kuduga. Sasuke pasti melihat kejadian kemarin sore,"ucap Gaara setelah mengambil sebuah obat merah dan perban. Menutup kembali lemari kaca itu, dan berjalan menuju salah satu tempat tidur. Duduk disana, dan mulai mulai mengoleskan obat merah yang tadi dia ambil. Namun, dia sepertinya mengalami sedikit kesulitan untuk mengoleskan obat merah itu. Tapi tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan mungil mengambil obat merah itu dan mulai mengoleskannnya pada lengan kanan Gaara.

"Biar ku bantu, Gaara,"ucap seseorang itu.

Dan seketika itu juga Gaara mengankat kepalanya untuk melihat sosok yang memilki tangan mungil itu. Matanya sedikit memperlihatkan tidak percaya dengan sosok yang kini ada dihadapannya.

"Sa…Sakura…sedang apa kau disini?"tanya Gaara.

"Untuk mengobati lukaku…tadi aku terjatuh saat latihan teknik baru,"ucap Sakura disela-sela mengoleskan obat merah pada lengan Gaara. Setelah dia rasa sudah cukup, kemudian dia membalutkan perban pada lengan Gaara. Mengikatnya agak kuat.

"Selesai…"

"Terima kasih, Sakura,"ucap Gaara sambil memandang wajah Sakura dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Karena mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan.

"Aduh, susah sekali,"gumam Sakura pada saat dia ingin mengoleskan obat merah pada bagian dekat siku yang mengeluarkan cairan merah, darah.

"Biar kubantu…karena tadi kau sudah membantuku, Sakura,"ucap Gaara dan mengambil obat merah dari tangan Sakura. Mengoleskannya pada luka Sakura dengan sangat hati-hati. Berharap agar terlalu tidak terasa sakit bagi Sakura. Setelah selesai, kemudian Gaara menempelkan sebuah plester pada luka Sakura untuk menutupinya.

"Sudah selesai…dan lain kali hati-hati,"ucap Gaara.

"Terima kasih…baiklah kalau begitu aku duluan, Gaara,"ucap Sakura dan hendak beranjak berdiri dari duduknya. Namun, sebuah tangan kekar menangkap pergelangan tangannya yang berhasil membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya, dan kembali duduk. "Ada apa, Gaara?"

"Jawabanmu itu…aku ingin sekarang saja kau menjawabnya,"ucap Gaara yang membuat wajah Sakura sedikit merona.

"A…aku…aku…"ucap Sakura terbata. Karena dia belum sama sekali memikirkan jawaban yang pasti untuk pernyataan cinta laki-laki didepannya ini. Ditambah lagi dia tidak memandang wajah Gaara, dan memilih menunduk.

"Aku apa…ayo jawab Sakura!!!"ucap Gaara dan memegang dagu Sakura untuk membuat Sakura menatap mata Jade miliknya. Sedikit demi sedikit Gaara mulai mendekatkan wajanya dengan wajah Sakura. Hingga suara hembusan nafas Sakura dapat terdengr jelas ditelinga Gaara karena sangat dekatnya jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura. Namun, tiba-tiba saja suara lembut Sakura terdengar.

"Aku menolak jadi pacarmu, Gaara. Maaf 'kan aku,"ucap Sakura dengan sangat menyesal.

"Haah…sudah kuduga kau akan menolak jadi pacarku, Sakura. Aku memang tidak bisa mengalahkan Sasuke untuk mengambil hatimu,"ucap Gaara dan menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya.

"Ga…Gaara apa yang kau lakukan…lepaskan aku!!"ucap Sakura sambil berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Gaara.

"Sebentar saja…tolonglah,"ucap Gaara.

"Uhmm…"

"Sakura…aku mendukungmu dengan Sasuke… berjuanglah!!"ucap Gaara kemudian dan tersenyum. Walaupun tidak terlihat oleh Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Gaara,"ucap Sakura dan ikut tersenyum juga, lalu membalas pelukan Gaara.

**##Kimi Sae Ireba##**

**Someone POV**

Sebaiknya aku minta maafa padanya. Bukan salahnya jika dia menyatakan cintanya pada Sakura. Setidaknya dia sangat percaya diri untuk mengutarakan perasaannya pada seseorang yang memang benar dia sukai. Berbeda denganku yang hanya memendam perasaan ini sejak lama, tanpa ada keberanian untuk mengutarakannya. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang. Apa aku katakan saja perasaan ku padanya, pada Sakura, sekarang. Ya, sebaiknya ku katakan saja. Karena semua keputusan ada ditangan Sakura. Apakah dia lebih memilihku atau Gaara.

Kemudian kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang kesehatan. Tak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk sampai diasana. Karena letaknya sangat dekat lapangan basket. Tinggal beberapa meter lagi, maka aku akan sampai.

Setelah aku sampai didepan pintu, kemudian aku geser perlahan pintu ruang kesehatan itu. Dan ketika aku baru saja membukanya- baru setengah saja. Tiba-tiba tanganku terasa sangat lemas, dan akhirnya terkulai disamping tubuhku. Mataku membulat tak percaya, mulutku sedikit menganga. Dan kakiku sedikit gemetar. Sungguh aku tak percaya dengan sebuah pemandangan yang terjadi dihadapanku ini. Mereka berpelukan. Gaara dan Sakura. Apakah ini tanda bahwa Sakura sudah menerima Gaara. Menjadi kekasihnya. Hal ini, tidak mungkin.

Langsung saja ku berlari menjauhi ruang kesehatan itu. Tak peduli sudah berapa orang yang aku tabrak saat berlari. Sakit. Dada ini rasanya terasa sesak dan sakit melihat orang yang sangat kita cintai berpelukan dengan laki-laki lain. Yang ada dipikiranku saat ini adalah menuju sebuah tempat. Tempat yang bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit didadaku saat ini walaupun hanya sedikit saja. Atap sekolah.

Akhirnya aku sampai diatap sekolah. Aku terduduk lesu dialantai atap ini. Peluh bercucuran didahiku. Nafasku tersengal-sengal. Karena aku berlari tanpa henti saat menuju kemari.

Sejuk. Itulah yang aku rasakan sekarang. Karena angin yang berhembus menerpa wajahku dan menerbangkan berberapa helai rambutku. Atap ini adalah tempat favorite ku. Tempat untuk menyendiri.

Tiba-tiba saja telepon genggam yang berada disaku celanaku bergetar. Ada telepon, dari kakaku, Itachi. Setelah ku lihat sebuah nama yang tertera dalam layar teleponku.

**End Someone POV**

"Hallo, Sasuke…aku sudah pulang untuk menjemputmu. Aku tunggu kau dirumah…dan sebaiknya kau setelah pulang sekolah langsung pulang saja,"suara Itachi disebrang telepon.

"Kau juga sudah memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolahmu disana 'kan, Sasuke,"terdengar kembali suara Itachi disebrang telepon.

"Ya, aku sudah memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolahku disana dan tinggal bersama kakak…di Venezia,"ucap Sasuke dengan tegas, tidak tersirat keraguan sama sekali pada sorot matanya.

"Baikah…kakak tunggu dirumah. Dan masalah pakaian serta keperluan yang lainnya sudah ada yang mengurusnya, kau tinggal ikut denganku saja. Besok kita akan berangat pukul 2 siang. Sampai jumpa."

"Hn,"hanya itu balasan Sasuke. Memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, lalu memasukan kembali telepon genggamnya kedalam sakunya. Kemudian dia menengadahkan kepalanya keatas. Melihat langit yang sangat cerah. "Sakura, aku akan pergi jauh. Dan semoga kau bahagia bersama Gaara." Dan pergi meninggalkan atap sekolah menuju kelasnya.

**##Kimi Sae Ireba##**

Teet…Teet…

"Sakura, ayo pulang,"ucap Naruto yang berada diambang pintu kelas Sakura.

"Sebentar, Kak Naruto,"ucap Sakura dan membereskan buku-bukunya lebih cepat. Setelah memasukan semua bukunya, Sakura pun berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Ayo!!"

"O, ya, Sakura…apa hubunganmu dengan Gaara?"tanya Naruto dan menengok pada Sakura yang berada disampingnya.

"Tidak ada. Kami hanya teman biasa saja."

"Lalu, kenapa kau berpelukan dengannya diruang kesehatan?"tanya Naruto. Dan pertanyaanya ini membuat Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Dan dia merasa kebingungan untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari kakaknya ini.

"Itu…baiklah…aku jujur saja. Sebenarnya Gaara memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya, namun aku menolaknya. Kemudian dia memelukku sebagai tanda pertemanan kita berdua saja,"ucap Sakura. "Lagi pula aku menyukai pria lain…dia adalah…."

"Lalu, kapan kau akan mengutarakan perasaanmu padanya, Sakura. kau harus cepat-cepat mengatakannya sebelum semuanya terlamabat,"potong Naruto cepat.

"Maksud Kak Naruto sebelum semuanya terlambat?"

"Dia akan pindah sekolah besok, dan melanjutkan sekolahnya di Venezia. Juga tinggal menetap disana. Dia tidak akan kembali keKonoha."

"A…apa…"ucap Sakura tak percaya. Kini disudut matanya telah tercipta butiran-butiran air mata yang kapan saja bisa jatuh.

"Jangan menangis…hari ini kau temui Sasuke ditaman Konoha. Tadi dia bilang ingin bertemu denganmu untuk memberitahukan sesuatu padamu,"ucap Naruto. "Ayo, kuantar kau menemuinya." Dan hanya dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Sakura.

**Disebuah Taman **

"Setidaknya aku pergi setelah mengatakan perasaanku pada, Sakura,"ucap seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang bagian belakangnya mencuat, yang tengah duduk disalah satu bangku taman. Melirik jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Pukul 5 sore. "Apa Naruto sudah mengatakan pada Sakura bahwa sekarang aku sedang menunggunya."

Dan tak lama kemudian sebuah suara lembut memanggil nama Sasuke. Dan sontak Sasuke melihat orang yang tadi memanggilnya. Matanya menyiratkan kesenangan akan kedatangan sosok yang dari tadi dia tunggu itu.

"Sakura…akhirnya kau datang juga. Ayo duduk!!"ucap Sasuke dan menggeser tempat duduknya untuk Sakura. Lalu, Sakura pun duduk disebelah Sasuke. Hening selama beberapa saat. Hingga akhirnya suara lembut Sakura terdengar.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan jika kau akan pindah sekolah ke Venezia dan menetap disana, Sasuke?"

"…"

"Kau tahu…sebenarnya aku ingin menahanmu untuk tetap tinggal disini. Mungkin terdengar sangat egois. Tapi, Sasuke aku membutuhkanmu disisiku. Selama kau ada disisiku, aku merasa sangat nyaman dan senang. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika saja kau tidak ada disisiku. Menemaniku setiap harinya." Butir-butir air mata sudah mengalir dipipi putih Sakura.

Dan Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Sakura tadi dan melihat wajah Sakura yang basah akan air mata hanya terbengong saja. Dia mencerna baik-baik apa arti dari ucapan Sakura barusan. Sampai akhirnya dia menarik kesimpulan bahwa Sakura juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya.

"Mungkin 'kah Sakura…"batin Sasuke.

"Aku…Sasuke…sebenarnya aku…sangat…me…"

Sakura tak dapat melanjutkan perkataanya, karena sangat terkejut dengan apa yang Sasuke tiba-tiba lakukan padanya. Sasuke memeluknya sangat erat. Erat sekali. Sampai-sampai Sakura sedikit susah bernafas.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak lama, Sakura. Sejak pertama kali aku mengenalmu, aku sudah menyukaimu. Selama ini aku memendam perasaanku ini karena aku tidak mempuyai keberanian untuk mengutarakannya langsung padamu. Tapi, sepertinya aku sudah terlambat. Karena kau sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain…Gaara,"ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya didada bidang Sasuke.

"Bukan…kau salah…tidak ada yang memilkiku sampai sekarang, kecuali hatimu. Aku juga sangat menyukaimu Sasuke. Karena itu…tetaplah tinggal bersama ku. Disisiku."

"Bukankah kau sudah menjadi kekasih Gaara? Buktinya kau memeluknya diruang kesehatan…aku melihat kejadian itu,"tanya Sasuke dan melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu menatap kedalam mata emerald Sakura dengan lembut.

Dan sekali lagi Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau salah paham…aku dan Gaara hanya sebatas teman saja. Dan kejadian diruang kesehatan itu, hanya bukti tanda pertemanan kami saja,"ucap Sakura dan menatap balas kedalam mata onyx Sasuke.

"Syukurlah…jika benar begitu,"ucap Sasuke dan kembali memeluk Sakura.

"Sakura…apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"tanya Sasuke yang masih memeluk Sakura.

"Uhmm, aku mau,"ucap Sakura yang teredam suaranya didada bidang Sasuke.

Lalu Sasuke melepaskan peluakannya dan memegang kedua bahu Sakura. Pelan namun pasti kini tangan kanannya membelai rambut Sakura dengan lembut. Sedangkan tangan kirinya dia lingkarkan kepinggang Sakura. Sedikit demi sedikit Sasuke muali mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Sakura. Dekat. Sangat dekat, sehingga hembusan nafas Sakura yang halus dapat terdengar jelas ditelinga Sasuke. Dan Sakura sendiri sudah menutup kedua matanya. Dan akhirnya, bibir tipis Sasuke berhasil menyentuh bibir mungil Sakura, dan menekan dengan lembut bibirnya. Ciuman itu terjadi cukup lama. Sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti, karena membutuhkan pasokan udara untuk paru-paru mereka. Wajah mereka kini sama-sama memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"Sasuke…kau…"

"Ayo!! Akan kuajak kau menemui kedua orang tuaku dan kakak,"ucap Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya dan menggandeng tangan kiri Sakura, untuk mengikutinya. Dan Sakura yang mendengar hal itu langsung memekik kaget. Bertemu dengan kedua orang tua dan kakak Sasuke benar-benar diluar perkiraannya.

"Aku tidak mungkin menggagalkan kepergianku ke Venezia. Jadi, aku akan berbicara dengan kedua orang tuak dan kakakku supaya mengijinkanmu ikut bersamaku ke Venezia. Dan sekolah disana. Dan tak lupa pada kakakmu dan kedua orang tuamu juga Sakura,"ucap Sasuke panjang lebar dan berhasil membuat Sakura memekik kaget kedua kalinya.

"Ikut pergi dengan Sasuke ke Venezia. Apa sasuke sangat tidak ingin berpisah dengan ku, sampai-sampai dia berbuat hal seperti ini. Tapi…apakah aku diizinkan,"batin Sakura senang dan sedikit takut.

**##Kimi Sae Ireba##**

"Sakura jaga dirimu baik-baik, Sayang!!"ucap Kushina, Ibu Sakura.

"Baik-baiklah kau disana, Sakura,"ucap Naruto dan menyerahkan dua buah koper besar pada Sakura.

"Hati-hati,"ucap Minato sambil menepuk puncak kepala Sakura.

"Aku mengerti, terima kasih karena kalian sudah mengizinkanku. Dan setiba disana aku pasti akan menghubungi kalian,"ucap Sakura dan tersenyum sangat senang.

-

-

"Itachi jaga Sasuke baik-baik…dan awasi dia terus!!"ucap Fugaku dengan tegas sambil menatap Itachi.

"Baik-baiklah disana, Itachi, Sasuke,"ucap Mikoto dan tersenyum lembut pada kedua anak kesayangannya.

"Tenang saja. Aku pasti akan menjaga Sasuke baik-baik dan calon menantu Ayah dan Ibu tentunya,"ucap Itachi dengan seringai jahilnya. Dan berhasil sukses membuat wajah Sasuke memerah.

"Hahaha…wajahmu memerah Sasuke,"tawa Mikoto.

"Baiklah, Sasuke…ayo!! Kita harus segera berangkat,"ucap Itachi dan mendorong beberapa koper besar miliknya dan Sasuke.

"Ayah, Ibu, aku berangkat sekarang,"ucap Sasuke dan memeluk Mikoto dan Fugaku bergantian.

"Hn,"balasan singakat Fugaku.

-

-

"Sakura…kita berangkat sekarang!!"ucap Itachi sesudah sampai dihadapan Sakura dan keluarganya.

"Ayah, Ibu, Kak Naruto. Aku berangkat sekarang jaga diri kalian baik-baik,"ucap Sakura dan memeluk satu persatu anggota keluarganya. Kemudian berbalik menghadap Itachi.

"Sasuke cepat jalannya,"ucap Itachi ketika melihat Sasuke berjalan dengan santainya kearah mereka. Diikuti oleh Mikoto dan Fugaku dibelakangnya. Dan Sasuke pun akhirnya setengah berlari. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja kakinya tersandung sesuatu dan untung saja dia bisa menjaga keseimbangannnya. Namun, dia jadi terdorong kedepan dan menabrak Sakura. Dan yang lebih parah, dia mencium Sakura tepat dibibir dengan agak sedikit kasar. Ditambah, sekarang keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze menampakan wajah terkejut. Mata agak sedikit tebelalak dan mulut sedikit terbuka. Sedangkan Itachi dan Naruto hanya tersenyum geli. Dan, bahkan bukan hanya keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze saja yang melihat kejadian itu. Hampir semua orang yang ada dibandara itu melihat dan mengikik geli.

Sakura dan Sasuke belum melepaskan ciuman ketidak sengajaan mereka dari tadi. Sampai akhirnya deheman Minato dan Fugaku menyadarkan mereka.

"Ehmm…sebaiknya kalian cepat berangkat. Sebentar lagi pesawat akan lepas landas,"ucap Fugaku dengan semburat merah tipis diwajahnya, karena sedikit malu dengan apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke, anaknya.

Bagaimana dengan wajah Sasuke dan Sakura? Jangan ditanya. Kini wajah mereka berdua sudah sangat-sangat memerah.

"Kami berangkat, Ayah, Ibu,"ucap Sasuke dan Sakura berbarengan dan pergi mendahului Itachi yang masih tersenyum geli.

-

-

"Sasuke…kau hebat bisa membuat Ayahku mengijinkan aku untuk pergi. Keluargamu juga. Aku kagum dengan kata-kata yang kau ucapkan pada mereka semua. Bahwa kau akan selalu melindungiku,"ucap Sakura.

"Huufftt…jujur saja, itu semua sulit bagiku. Namun, aku sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk supaya kau ikut denganku. Dan, tentang janji yang kukatakan dihadapan kedua orang tuamu dan orang tuaku. Aku tidak main-main. Aku akan terus menjagamu dan melindungimu. Karena aku…karena aku…"

Cup…

"Sa…Sakura…"ucap Sasuke sambil memegangi pipi kanannya dengan tangan kanannya dan melirik Sakura yang berada disampingnya. Dan wajah putihnya pun memerah.

"Aku percaya kau tidak akan ingkar janji,"ucap Sakura dengan semburat merah tipis dikedua pipinya.

"Terima kasih,"ucap Sasuke dan menggandeng tangan mungil Sakura.

"O, ya, Sakura. Apa kau sudah memeberitahu teman-temanmu."

"Astaga…aku lupa,"jawab Sakura.

-

-

"Baiklah, aku berangkat Ayah, Ibu,"ucap Itachi,"dan tunggu saja kabar kehamilan Sakura nanti."

Dan perkataan terakhir Itachi tadi sudah benar-benar membuat kedua keluarga itu terbengong-bengong. Dan sekarang mereka berkhayal jika Sakura benar-benar hamil dan harus menikah diusia muda. Membayangkan Sakura menggendong seorang bayi mungil, anak Sasuke.

"Tiiidaaakkk…Sakuraaaa,"teriak Minato dan Naruto bersamaan. Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Kushina hanya bengong saja. Sedetik kemudian mereka bertiga tersenyum.

**The End…**

**Hwaaa…*benturin kepala ketmbok***

**Gmana menurut readers…bagus tidak? Pasti bagus 'kan?*Puppy Eyes no Jutsu***

**Dalam cerita ini saya ingin menyampaikan…**

**Bagaimana sulitnya…jika mngutarkan sebuah perasaan kepada seseorang yang kita cintai atau yang kita sukai. Butuh keberanian besar dan mental. Mungkin ada yg mengatakan bahwa cinta itu tak diukur dengan kata-kata atau ungkapan perasaan semacamnya. Tapi, bagiku ungkapan perasaan itu sangat penting…**

**Dan yng ingin ku katakan, sampaikanlah perasaan Anda semua pada orang yang Anda sukai sebelum semuanya terlambat. Karena mungkin saja akhirnya tidak akan happy ending seperti di fic-ku ini. karena penyesalan itu pasti selalu datang terakhir…**

**LAST WORD…**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**See You Later…**


End file.
